This invention relates in general to braces for joint support, and in particular to an exteriorly positionable anatomical brace having a pivoting joint assembly with multi planar hinging for accurate alignment of joined limb structures in relation to each other, and additionally having an infinitely-adjustable, cable-controlled limb extension regulator.
Both injury and disease can affect the health, well-being, and operability of various joints of the human body. Chief among such joints are the knee and elbow where disease such as osteo-arthritis can curtail normal activity or where an injury such as a sports-related abuse or impact can prevent or severely limit continued activity. One manner of treating such joint conditions and/or preventing or reducing the severity of sports related injuries is to fit the wearer with an appropriate brace whereby a pivotal support member is positioned adjacent the affected joint and held in place usually by cuffs situated around limb structure sites above and below the supported joint. As is apparent, the cuffs are responsible for stabilizing the support member and therefore must be well secured to their associated limbs. In addition to requiring proper limb structure embrace by cuffs, a joint brace also requires a joint pivoting assembly that supports, stabilizes, and protects the actual joint itself while pivotally joining the cuffs. Thus, in the knee joint for example, the joint pivoting assembly of the brace most beneficially should pivot in one bending or extension plane while also permitting multi planar motion such that the lower leg beneath the knee can be moved in a normal manner and the upper and lower leg structures can align with each other in a natural manner. Further, it many times is desirable to be able to precisely and infinitely limit or regulate the distance of the pivotal extension plane at the knee while allowing natural bendability and normal multi planar motion up to the controlled extension distance. Unfortunately, however, present braces generally are not able to offer multi-planar alignment capabilities or infinite extension control, thereby requiring a user to endure single-plane pivotability along with either a self-limit or pre-set limit of limb extendability. In view of such restrictions, it is apparent that a need is present for a joint brace that permits substantially natural limb movement in conjunction with limb extension control as indicated for particular limb care.
Consequently, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a joint brace having a joint assembly with multi planar hinging for accurate alignment of joined limb structures in relation to each other.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a joint brace having an infinitely-adjustable limb extension regulator for limiting limb extension as indicated for a particular user.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent throughout the description thereof which now follows.